


a night out.

by overcomes



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcomes/pseuds/overcomes
Summary: in which justice league are going bowling.





	a night out.

**Author's Note:**

> i absolutely adore justice league and started imagining them going bowling. this is kinda emo so sorry if it sucks! btw it takes place after wanna one's (and therefore jbj's too) disbandment (i'm telling you this in case you get confused!).
> 
> hope you'll enjoy! 
> 
> //a quick reminder that english is not my first language so sorry if it's not that good, i'm doing my best! :)//

The fact that Seongwoo had to wear ugly, stinky and overused shoes made him want to puke, but at least he’d get to spend the night with his friends.

Jonghyun had suggested going bowling with the whole team out of nowhere, and of course, no one had refused. Not only because you can’t refuse anything to Kim Jonghyun, but also because it had been months since they had all been in the same room. Daniel, Minhyun, Jaehwan and him had been busy with Wanna One, Jonghyun with Nu’est W and Hyunbin with JBJ. It was a miracle when at least two of their groups were in the same place at the same time.

Another reason why Seongwoo had immediately accepted was that he needed to change his mind. It had been a bit more than a month since Wanna One had disbanded and he felt lost. Going back to Fantagio had made him so depressed: after living with ten other boys that he cherished with all his heart, it felt lonely. He had no idea what he was going to do now, he couldn’t even imagine going back on stage without them.

“Do they fit?” asked Jonghyun.

“Yeah they do, but I’d much rather wear my own shoes” replied Seongwoo with a disgusted look on his face.

Jonghyun chuckled at his grimace and patted Seongwoo’s back in a friendly way.

“At least, the shoes are red, and it suits you!” said Hyunbin in a cheerful voice.

Seongwoo smiled at the youngest. Hyunbin might be the tallest guy he has ever seen, but he was also the most adorable one when he wasn’t annoying.

“All the colors suit me, though.”

Seongwoo could perfectly imagine Minhyun rolling his eyes in his back. It’s when he heard Daniel’s loud laugh that he knew he was right. In a year and a half, Minhyun and Seongwoo had grown pretty close and could predict each other’s reactions (making it one of the reasons why Seongwoo enjoyed saying this kind of stuff to tease and annoy Minhyun).

“Hwang Minhyun, you can roll your eyes all you want, you know I’m a God and can’t do anything about it.”

* * *

 

“But he cheated!”

“Jaehwan, _how_ do you want Hyunbin to cheat? _It’s bowling._ ”

“He- Uuuh he has taller legs and it makes it easier for him!”

The six of them burst into laughter after hearing Jaehwan’s lame explanation. Jaehwan, Daniel and Seongwoo had lost against Jonghyun, Minhyun and Hyunbin, and despite Jonghyun tripping on his own feet all the time and missing every chance he got, Hyunbin and Minhyun had managed to strike multiple times to make it up. And because Jaehwan was a terrible player, he was accusing Hyunbin of cheating, with Seongwoo backing him up like a soccer mom would with her son, while Daniel was laughing, not getting involved in the fight.

“Jaehwan shut it, we won and you lost” playfully said Minhyun with a smirk, “Despite, it’s all Seongwoo’s fault! If he had played seriously, maybe you would have won.”

And the fight started again, with Seongwoo acting all hurt and petty, but truthfully, Minhyun was right. It was Ong’s habit to be the funny one and not take those things seriously. He had kept doing weird poses while playing and missing. And unfortunately, Daniel wasn’t as good in bowling as he was for b-boying.

As the three others were arguing while Daniel and Hyunbin were laughing their asses off, Jonghyun observed his boys, a smile plastered on his face. Those moments were his favorite ones: those moments where they felt like normal people and didn’t have to face the idol world. Tomorrow would be different, they would be apart because of their different companies and activities, but Jonghyun didn’t want to think about tomorrow. He was happy right now and it’s all that mattered.

* * *

 

They had gone to a pizzeria after bowling. Thankfully, it was quite empty, so they didn’t have to worry about hiding under their coats and caps. It was getting late and Hyunbin was half-awake, half asleep, his head resting on Jaehwan’s shoulder. Minhyun had his arms wrapped around Jonghyun’s smaller body, while Daniel was feeding Jaehwan and Seongwoo the last slices of pizza.

“Hey,” spoke up Jonghyun, “I think Minhyun and I are going to go. We have recording tomorrow.”

“Already?” asked Daniel, “You’re planning on releasing an album next month?”

“No, no. We’re recording a new version of Hey Love, it’s a song we wrote for the fans a couple years ago. You know, since he’s back.”

Jonghyun had been careful about which words to use. He couldn’t just blurt out _“it’s to celebrate Minhyun’s return in Nu’est”_ because it also meant Wanna One’s disbandment in a way. The four who had made it into the top 11 were nostalgic for their days in Wanna One, especially Jaehwan and Seongwoo. At least, Daniel had Jisung and they could endure this together, and Minhyun had returned to his original band, but Seongwoo and Jaehwan had no one to return to. Hyunbin felt bad for his friends, he knew what it felt like: JBJ had ended months ago and Hyunbin still felt nostalgic about his time with Yongguk, Kenta, Sanggyun, Donghan, and Taehyun.

“Alright, I’ll go too then, I guess,” said Hyunbin.

“I think it’s better if we all go, we had fun but I’m tired,” added Daniel, yawning.

They all got up from their seats and paid for their food before stepping outside. The air was cold, and the six friends shivered, hiding behind big scarves, coats, and caps to warm themselves.

“It’s freaking cold, I better hurry home before I freeze and _die_.”

“Yeah same,” added Jaehwan, “It’d be nice if we could see each other soon again. And someone _please_ stop Minhyun from blocking me, it’s tiring to ask one of you to add me back to the group chat every time.”

“I blocked you for their own good! And because your jokes are lame.”

“Says the _lamest_ person here.”

Seongwoo laughed at the sight of these two bickering. Another thing he already missed was witnessing Minhwan’s friendship every day.

“They’re 5-year-olds,” commented Jonghyun.

“We’re not any better though,” added a smiling Seongwoo.

“You mean, you are not any better.”

“Says the guy who trips over his own feet 24/7 and is compared to a _Pokemon?_ ”

Seongwoo and Jonghyun burst out laughing. Indeed, they weren’t any better.

“Minhyun and I really need to go now, though.”

“Me too. I think I have a photoshoot or something tomorrow. And I don’t want to look like a zombie,” continued Hyunbin, “Goodbye, then!”

He gave each of his friends quick hugs and left, with Jaehwan running after him because they were going in the same direction. Minhyun and Jonghyun were the second ones to leave, but before they did, Seongwoo held up Jonghyun.

“Minhyun missed you a lot. Take care of him, I will miss him.”

“Don’t worry,” replied Jonghyun, “He’s in good hands.”

Seongwoo smiled. Jonghyun had progressively gained more confidence after seeing Nu’est’s success, and him finally realizing how good of a man he was made Seongwoo happy. _Yes, Minhyun was in good hands, he was **home**._

Only Daniel and Seongwoo were left now and neither of them wanted to go. Daniel desperately wanted to bring Seongwoo home but didn’t want to hold him up, especially if he was going to have a busy schedule the next day. However, before Daniel could say anything, Seongwoo spoke up.

“Hey, do you think I could go home with you? I don’t want to be alone tonight.”

Daniel smiled like a kid would on Christmas day and nodded vigorously.

“Of course, you can! Jisung’s going to be so happy to see you! Let me just text him so he can cook us ramen.”

“We just ate pizza though?”

“Yeah, and? I’m still hungry.”

“You truly are something.”

And it’s in a much happier mood that the two left, laughing and linking their arms together, not wanting to let go of **each** **other**.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed reading this, and sorry for the emo endings, i seem to love writing emo shit. 
> 
> please comment and leave kudos, it is very appreciated and makes me happy!


End file.
